


A Perfect Angel

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies discuss Captain Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Perfect Angel  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek TOS  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Original Characters, James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The ladies discuss Captain Kirk.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word angel on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“How was he?” The young women giggled as they moved closer.

“I swear, Honoria. If you say he was a perfect gentleman I think I may have to slap you.” The older woman warned playfully with a mock glare.

“If he was a gentlemen then she was doing something wrong.” The younger women giggled behind their hands.

Honoria stared at the curious group for a second before she decided to put them out of their misery. “Captain Kirk was a complete angel.” With a smile she whispered, “Right up until the moment he kissed me.”

Laughter echoed around the room.


End file.
